


Spaghettiben och brinnande hjärtan

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Dates, M/M, One Shot, Secrets, Surprises
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Even och Isak delar lägenhet. Even ska på dejt- frågan är bara med vem ;)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	Spaghettiben och brinnande hjärtan

**Author's Note:**

> Detta är nog det minst angstfyllda jag skrivit- någonsin. Praktiskt taget är det nästan helt utan angst.... Tänker att folk har nog med det i riktiga livet just nu. Så, är det någon som vågar sig på att läsa mitt försök till att skriva en angstfri fic? :D
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Pocketful of Money" av Jens Lekman (hittar den inte på Spotify men på youtube)
> 
> Hoppas alla mår bra där ute! Massa kramar och kärlek <3 <3 <3 <3

Spaghetti. Ja spaghetti, det är så han skulle beskriva sina ben just nu. Som långa, alldeles för överkokta, längder av spaghetti- sladdriga, darriga, lealösa. Han väntar och lutar sig mot väggen medan hans hjärta dunkar allt hårdare, snabbare.

Nervositeten slog honom på promenaden dit. Ju fler steg han tog desto större växte sig den. Han började undra om det verkligen var en bra idé, om han inte bara skulle sagt det rakt ut, inte smussla och smida planer. Hans hjärta brinner och det finns bara en person som kan släcka den rasande elden inom honom.

_Tänk om han missförstått allt- Alla blickar, alla förstulna leenden._

En ensam svettdroppe rinner nerför hans panna och han känner hur hans timlånga ansträngningar, att se perfekt ut, spolas rakt ner i toaletten. För efter den första ensliga droppen kommer en till och en till. Han torkar bort dem med ena handen, försöker undvika sitt välstylade hår, men fastnar med lillfingret. När han, försiktigt, gör ett försök att avlägsna fingret trasslar han in sig ännu mer. Han är inte fåfäng- inte alls- men han vill att allt ska vara perfekt. Den här kvällen MÅSTE gå bra och det innefattar att alla hårstrån ligger som de ska- hur löjligt det än verkar. Han får inte svettas, inte fucka upp sitt hår, inte spilla något eller snubbla över sina överkokta spaghettiben.

Han lyckas till slut få ut fingret, utan att förstöra frisyren, och lutar sig sedan nonchalant mot den hårda tegelstensväggen, sneglar på klockan. Den är redan fem över sju.

***

”Är du inte klar snart?” hör han från dörröppningen. ”Du har hållt på i över en timma snart, Even.” suckar Isak.

Han drar en djup suck och svarar ”Jag vet inte, den här kvällen måste gå bra. Den måste det. Det känns som om jag bara har en chans att göra detta rätt, och jag får inte sumpa den. Kanske får jag inga fler...”

”Men du, din dejt står inte och faller med din frisyr eller hur kragen på skjortan ligger, inte sant?”

”Kanske inte, men jag tar det säkra före det osäkra.”

Han vänder sig om, sträcker ut armarna åt sidorna och frågar ”Hur ser jag ut? Duger jag?”.

”Herregud Even, du är skitsnygg!”

”Ärligt?” frågar han osäkert.

”Ja, absolut!” försäkrar Isak honom.

”Skulle du dejta mig så här?”

Isak tvekar lite, harklar sig och tittar ner på golvet innan han lågt svarar ”Ja-a-a”.

Even andas ut, vänder sig sen om mot spegeln, ler hemligt och viskar tyst till sig själv ”bra, bra.”.

”Vad sade du?” undrar Isak.

Han låtsas som om han, alltför upptagen av att borsta tänderna, inte hör något och undviker att svara. Strax hör han Isak slamra med något i köket och pustar lättat ut.

Han försöker ta sig samman och går sedan ut i köket. Vid köksbordet sitter Isak med en öl i handen.

”Jag vet att du ska på dejt ikväll men vill du ha en öl?”

Even ger honom en kort nick och tar tacksamt mot den kylskåpskalla flaskan.

Isak tar en klunk av sin öl och granskar Even. ”Du, om det går bra och du tar med henne hem kan du väl skicka mig ett snabbt sms, så jag vet vad jag har att vänta mig.” Isak stakar sig, stammar fram orden.

”Självklart Isak. Vem tror du att jag är? Det är ju bådas lägenhet.”

”Ja men ändå.”

Even sträcker sig över bordet och tar Isaks händer i sina, säger ”Jag tänkte inte ta hem någon tjej ikväll.”

”Ok, men utifall att....”

”Ja, ok, utifall att...” skrattar han.

”När ska ni ses?”

”Vi kom överrens om klockan sju.”

”Det verkar vara en populär tid att träffas” säger Isak roat.

”Jaså, varför då?”

”Jag ska ju träffa Jonas då.”

”Jaha??” svarar Even förvirrat

”Ehhh, har du redan glömt det?”

”Nej, det kommer jag såklart ihåg. Sorry. Jag försvann bort i mina tankar lite bara. Jonas! Klockan sju! Japp, det kommer jag ihåg.” försäkrar Even ivrigt.

Isak tittar misstänksamt på honom... ”Vad är det med dig egentligen? Du har varit jättekonstig hela veckan...”

”Jag är bara nervös inför dejten!” skyndar han sig att säga. Och det är ju sant. Det är det, men varför han är så nervös har inte Isak med att göra- inte än.

”Har du nog med pengar?” frågar Isak. ”Du var ju hemma en del förra månaden.”

Even tittar på Isak och ler lömskt ”Jo då, jag fick nyligen en del pengar från min avlägsna faster, hon som gick bort.”

”Hon den homofobiska kärringen?” minns Isak och grimaserar.

”Ja hon ja”.

Even slår bestämt, med händerna, på sina ben, ställer sig upp och säger ”Nej, jag borde nog göra mig redo att gå!”.

”Ska vi ta sällskap” frågar Isak.

”Jag tror att vi ska åt olika håll.”

”Hur vet du det?”

”Jag har det på känn bara”

”Jaha. Ok. Whatever.” svarar Isak och himlar med ögonen.

”Vad är det nu då?” frågar Even roat

”Du är alltid så hemlightesfull. Får jag inte träffa din dejt eller? Tänk om det är 'the one' då?” Isaks röst låter lätt och obekymmersam men plötsligt tystnar han och sväljer några gånger medan han öppnar och stänger munnen- ögonen plötsligt mörka.

”Ja tänk det du” svarar Even retsamt och lyfter på ögonbrynen. ”Jag hoppas verkligen det!”

”Du kan ju inte gå på en sådan dejt utan att jag fått godkänna innan, eller hur?”.

”Hmmm...du, nu sticker jag. Har ju fickorna fulla med pengar som jag tänker spendera. Kanske kommer mina sorger och tvivel sättas i brand och försvinna ikväll....” skrattar han.

Isak går in på toaletten och ropar ”Lycka till med det! Jag håller tummarna.”

***

Nu, fem över sju, lutandes mot den hårda tegelväggen, undrar han om allt gått i stöpet, om det misslyckats. Kommer han få stå där ensam, och vänta, för att till slut tvingas ge upp, gå hem och fortsätta som vanligt- trycka ner, förneka, le och skratta som ingenting.

Han har EN chans, inbillar han sig, en chans att få detta rätt. Men det fungerar ju inte om personen, ifråga, inte ens dyker upp.

”Alltid så sen” muttrar han. ”Varför är du alltid så sen?”

Alla sorters tankar far runt i hans huvud, _Har du ändrat dig om att gå ut? Stannar du hellre hemma och kollar på Netflix, sover?”_

Klockan är tjugo över och han suckar uppgivet, drar händerna genom sitt hår, tänder en cigarett. Hoppet är ute så han struntar fullständigt i om han luktar rök eller om håret står åt alla håll. Det blev inget och han är för feg för att våga säga något sen. Allt mod sparade han till det här ögonblicket, ögonblicket som uteblev.

”Fan heller”, utbrister han och puttar sig från väggen. ”Jag går hem och gör det istället. Jag behöver ingen stor romatisk gest för att klara av det. Jag måste bara göra det!”.

”Göra vadå?” hör han och vänder sig om.

”Säga dig att jag älskar dig. Dig och bara dig!”, orden flyger ut ur hans mun innan han hinner stoppa dem. Sen tystnar han lika fort igen. ”Förlåt, det var inte så här det skulle gå till, men du är sen. Jag hade gett upp hoppet om att du skulle komma!”

”Jag?”

”Ja du!”

”Vadå jag?” upprepar han och ser sig förvirrat omkring.

”Det är du, förstår du inte det?”

”Huh?”

”Isak! Jag älskar dig. Vi ska på dejt ikväll...eller ja, om du vill gå på dejt med mig vill säga. Om du inte vill är det också ok. Eller, jag skulle ju bli väldigt ledsen och besviken men jag fattar....”

Isak nickar och skruvar lite på sig.

”Det är kört” tänker Even. ”Han känner inte detsamma som jag.”

”Ok” hör han.

”Va?” frågar han, osäker på om han hörde rätt.

”Ok!!”

”Ja?”

Han går fram till Isak och stryker honom över kinden, öppnar dörren in till restaurangen.

”Du först!” säger han.

Isak går in men vänder sig fort om, lutar sig mot Evens öra och viskar ”Jag älskar dig också- såklart”


End file.
